The present invention generally concerns excavation equipment and more particularly a removable extension device adapted to be removably attached to the side of an excavating bucket for increasing the cutting width and capacity of the bucket.
A particularly useful machine developed for excavating trenches is known conventionally as a backhoe, and a quite standard bucket configuration has been developed for such machines. However, since various projects require different widths of trenches, depending to some extent on the design criteria and the purpose for which the trenches are used, most backhoe operators find that their backhoe machine must be equipped with several different sized buckets to accommodate the requirements for various projects. These alternate buckets are expensive, quite heavy, and require a significant additional investment of time, effort and money to keep available for use when different sized tranches are required.